Royal Duty
by Twilightmadness
Summary: Princess Bella's life is uprooted when she is told that she is to wed, a prince from an enemy kingdom to secure alliance between both countries. Edward is not so keen on the idea either, but can they learn to love each other? Or will Edward find refuge in another's arms. Please Read and Review :)
1. Vows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters. This story if purely for entertainment and I make no monetary gain from it.**

* * *

** Vows**

Isabella stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Dressed in the finest gown she's ever worn and her hair made to look like the princess she was born to be. What she saw was not the beauty she heard the women around her say she was, but what she did see looking back at her were was a young girl just seven days shy of sixteen, lost, confused and mourning the loss of life as she knew it. For in a few hours she shall be wedded to a man she has yet to meet.

Four days prior was when she learned that her uncle - the king of her country France had arranged a marriage between her and the heir of the English thrown to secure and alliance between both countries. She could not refuse because not only was Charles her king but the only Parent she had known since her own father Victor and younger brother of the King died short before her birth and her mother died giving birth to her. It was also her duty to ensure the peace of her nation. France and England had been enemies for many generations and both King Charles and King Carlisle wanted to put an end to the feud and the best way to achieve that is through a marriage and since like King Carlisle King Charles only had sons therefore it was agreed that Isabella who was the closest thing Charles had to a daughter would wed Edward, Carlisle's eldest son.

Bella as she preferred to be called had heard many tall tales of the prince she was to marry. He was said to be the most handsome man to have walked the earth and also the most deadly warrior in battle. It was even rumored that he had personally beheaded King of Spain before they took over Spain which was now a Greek territory. She was never one to indulge in gossip so she never paid any attention to it before, but today as she prepared to wed this stranger who was twelve years her senior she could not help but wonder if he was truly as dangerous as people said he was and hoped he was not like some husbands she heard about who ruled their homes with a heavy hand and constantly beat their wives. Lord knows she could not handle an abusive husband she was already on the small size as it was, except for what her had heard others referred to as her womanly curves.

A knock on the door alerted Bella that it was time to leave for the church where she would meet the man she was to wed for the first time as they exchanged vows.

All too soon she was walking down the aisle on the arm of her uncle who had travelled with to Greece for the wedding and would be leaving at dawn the next day. As she looked up for the first time she saw the man she who was to be her husband waiting at the end of the isle and she noticed that the rumors about how handsome he was were not lies. The man standing at the end of the isle was utter perfection. He stood at about six feet three inches tall which was considerably talker than Bella who was nearly a foot shorter at five feet five inches. He was well built and muscular but not bulky, he had messy bronze hair that looked as if he just rolled out of bed, but for some reason it was very attractive. He had well defined facial features and the most beautiful emerald eyes that Bella had ever seen and she was sure she could get lost staring into them.

At last, Bella reached the end of the aisle and took her place next to Edward. Noticing for the first time that Edward was staring at her with and unreadable expression on his face, Bella blushed under the intensity of his gaze and lower her eyes to the floor. Luckily the priest began to speak and both Edward and Bella turned their attention to him instead of each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of Got, and in the face of this company to join together this man and woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorably among all men and therefore, is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly. Into this holy estate these two individuals present now come to be joined together as one. If any person can share just and due cause why they should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

As the priest waited the obligatory time for any objections, all Bella could hear in the quiet of the church was her thundering heart bear and for a few seconds she was sure everyone else could hear it with how quiet the church was and how loud her heart was beating.

"Edward, take your bride's hand and repeat after me. I, His Royal Majesty Prince Edward Anthony of Cullen, heir to the throne of England on my honor, take Prince Isabella Marie of House Swan of France, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and to cherish until death do us part."

As Edward repeated after the priest he voice was the most beautiful sound Bella had ever heard and she was mesmerized by it.

"Isabella, repeat after me. I, Princess Isabella Marie of House Swan of France on my honor, take His Royal Majesty Prince Edward Anthony of Cullen, heir to the throne of England to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, obey and cherish, forsaking all others until death do us part."

After nervously repeating her vows, it was time receive her rings. Edward put a breathtakingly beautiful gold engagement ring with a huge diamond in the center followed by a simple but also beautiful wedding band on her ring finger. Due to his station Edward was not required to wear a wedding band, so she did not present him with one.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Before Bella had time to process what the priest said, Edward leaned in a place a chase kiss on her lips which shot sparks through her entire body and filled it with warmth and as fast as the kiss happened it ended.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone this is a story idea that has been floating around in my head for a while and I just decided to "put pen to paper" as they say and see where it leads. I hope you will come with me on what I hope is a great adventure.**

**For those who may have read my other story Comfort which is a Charlie/Bella fic I have not abandoned that story. I have been messing around with some ideas but nothing feels right yet hopefully it will come to me, but I hope you enjoy this story and I will have an update soon hopefully. Please remember to leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Entertainment?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: I apologize in advance if there are any errors I was very tired after a long day when I wrote this. I reread it but seeing as I'm so tired I could have missed several errors. Hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After sharing their first kiss as husband and wife, the entire congregation which consisted of noble and commoners alike stood to applaud the newlyweds. The church was filled with hundreds of people and there were still many more outside as everyone wanted to witness the union of their beloved royal heir and the beautiful French princess who was hardly ever seen even by people in her own kingdom. Edward offered Bella his hand which she took and allowed him to lead her out of the church as flower petals were thrown on them by the guests.

When they finally made their way outside where a beautifully decorated carriage awaited them, Edward helped Bella inside before entering, allowing the footman to close the door before driving them the short distance to the palace where the reception would be held in the grand ballroom. The ride to the palace was filled with a very tense uncomfortable silence; they were seated opposite each other and whenever Bella attempted to start a conversation with Edward he would only reply with short usually one word answers and nod or shake his head. She finally gave up, realizing that it was a futile attempt, so she just spent the rest of the journey staring out the window.

Even though the church was only a few minutes ride from the palace the ride felt like hours to Bella as she could not wait to get to the palace and escape the awkwardness. When they finally got to the palace they were told that they had to wait for all the reception guests to enter the ballroom before they were allowed to enter as tradition demanded.

Half an hour later after suffering more uncomfortable silence in the company of her new husband Bella was very relieved when they were told that they could now exit the carriage. Again like a perfect gentleman Edward helped her dismount the carriage, and held her hand in the crook of his arm as he escorted her to the ballroom where they were introduced.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Their Royal Highnesses Prince Edward and Princess Isabella of Cullen." The royal announcer introduced them as they entered the ballroom where they were welcomed with a warm applause.

The ballroom was huge and beautifully decorated. The ceiling was very high with many sparkling chandeliers hanging from it. Everything in the room was well organized and well decorated to match the standards expect for the wedding of the heir of the most powerful kingdom in the world. There was a long table at the head of the room, reserved for the royal family, it was covered in the finest table cloth available, and beautiful flowers and candles. There were smaller tables place around the room for the guests, there were servants walking around with food and champagne for the guests. In the center of the room was a dance floor where the newlywed couple was expected to share their first dance to music played by a full sized orchestra that was set up off to the side of the dance floor. On one side of the room there were doors that led to the balcony decorated by flowered and lit by beautiful colored glass enclosed candles, the colors of the glass made different color lights and it made a breathtaking picture to behold.

Once everyone was seated King Carlisle stood up and everyone quieted down as they were addressed by their king. "I am honored to have you all here today to witness the joining of my eldest son, your heir apparent to the beautiful French Princess Isabella, well English Princess as of today." He said which generated laughter and applause from the crowd. When they quieted down again he continued, "This union marks not just the joining of a couple but the allying of two of the greatest kingdoms in the world. I know just as this ally will grow in strength and prosperity, so will this marriage be blessed with many fruits of the womb, and in their veins will the blood of France and England run and dominate this world. So join me as we toast to Prince Edward and Princess Isabella and the joining of two powerful nations."

Everyone broke out into thunderous applause and shouted "here, here!"

"Well let's dig in." Carlisle said before sitting down as everyone began to enjoy the vast array of delicious food.

Once they were done dining it was time for the first dance, Edward escorted Bella to the dance floor where he led her as they danced a beautiful waltz. Bella had been taking dancing lessons for years so she was a good dancer, but she had to admit that Edward was the best dancing partner she had ever had. They way he held her securely sent shivers down her spine and the way he was looking at her as if trying to peer into her soul. It unnerved her all at once, and she could feel the blush spreading across her face. "Is something wrong?" She finally asked when she couldn't stand his staring anymore.

"There has been many tales of your beauty, but few outside the Trojan castle have ever actually laid eyes upon you. The rumors of your beauty however do you no justice you are quite enchanting. Why is it that your dear uncle has kept you under lock and key all your life?" He asked curiosity evident in his voice.

She was very taken aback by his question. It is true that she was not often seen around court back in France, but that was not all her uncle's doing, she had always preferred to spend her days in the quite of the library with a book as company that gallivanting around the palace with the daughters of noble families at court. All they ever seemed to want to do is eye the knights and talk about prospective husbands, something she thought was a waste of time since they had little to no say in who they would marry. As she got older her uncle and cousins became strong supporters of her hobby because since her thirteenth year there have been many men at court eyeing her with less than noble intentions. She opened her mouth to answer him but before she could utter a reply he continued.

"Maybe he was just saving you for the highest bidder. It would appear that my father made the most enticing offer. But I wonder is beauty all you have you offer? I have never cared much for the dull, dimwitted and boring, which all you Princesses seem to be. Well I guess it matters not I'm sure you will serve you purpose of providing me an heir, and sitting by my side looking beautiful. I'm sure if I need entertainment I can find it elsewhere and I trust that even in France it is understood that a woman should always remain faithful to her husband. I am sure many men here at court will me captivated by your beauty, but they know there place and I trust that you do as well. As long as you do what is expected of you I think the union shall be an amicable one even though you wouldn't have been my choice as bride, I will just have to make do." He said as the music ended as the guests erupted in applause and other couples took to the dance floor as another song began to play.

Bella was so caught off guard by what he had just said. _'Did he mean to imply that my only purpose was to bear his heir while he sought out pleasure from other women?_ _Does he intend to take a mistress or mistresses once I have provided him with an heir? Does he already have a mistress? Am I meant to suffer a marriage plagued with infidelity and unhappiness like so many other noble marriages?' _She wondered as he looked at the man next to her who was smiling at their guest as if he had not just uttered the words he did to his wife.

"My darling Isabella," Bella was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her uncle calling out to her as he approached her.

"Father," she curtsied before embracing him. Ever since she was younger she had always referred to him as father seeing as he was the only father she had ever known.

"You grow more beautiful each day my child and France shall miss that beautiful smile of yours. But I know before long you will be providing me with beautiful grandchildren, who shall be great kings and queens." He said holding her hands and kissing them. He then turned to Edward and offered his hand. "You have been blessed with a fine gem for a wife, treasure her and this union will be fruitfully blessed." He said.

Edward shook his hand and offered a polite nod as reply.

"Dance with me my daughter." King Charlie said as her led Bella to the dance floor.

After dancing with her uncle Bella excused herself to the bathroom when she returned from the bathroom she was greeted my Queen Esme, her new mother-in-law.

"Isabella my beautiful daughter, I am so pleased to welcome you into our family." She said as she pulled they young girl into a warm embrace. Bella almost shed a tear because the embrace reminded her of her late aunt Renee who had died two years earlier.

"Thank you my Queen," Bella replied.

"Nonsense Dear when in private you will address me as Esme or Mother whichever you are comfortable with. You shall bring much love happiness to my son and this kingdom."

All Bella could do was smile politely at the Queen's proclamation, for she knew that her union shall bring no happiness except maybe the love and happiness she'll experience once she had conceived and given birth to her child or children if her husband decided to bed her after her first pregnancy if it happens to be a boy. The thought of him bedding her sent shivers down her spine, she was completely nervous she had heard women talking about how painful their first coupling had been and she very much dreaded it. Her fear was however compounded by the fact that in short few hours she would be bedded by a man who seemed to have little to no regard for her. She could only hope he would be gentle.

"Isabella, there are some people I'd like you to meet." The Queen said as she led Bella over to a group of beautiful, finely dressed individual who Bella could only guess were also members of the royal family. "Isabella this is Prince Emmett, my second eldest," she said pointing to a talk well built man who would have struck fear into her if not for the warm, friendly smile that graced his face.

"Isabella, a beautiful name for a beautiful princess," Prince Emmet said kissing the back of her hand.

"You are too kind, but please call me Bella." She said returning his smile.

"This is Lady Rosalie daughter of Duke Hale, who I'm sure you'll meet at some point." Esme said indicating a tall beautiful blond woman who was standing next to Prince Emmett.

"Congratulation on you union, my Princess," Rosalie said as she curtsied.

"Thank you." Bella said offering a slight curtsy of her own, Bella noticed that even though Lady Rosalie was smiling it did not look genuine nor did it reach her eyes.

"And this is my youngest Prince Jasper and Lady Alice daughter of Duke Brandon." Esme said referring to the pair next to Emmett and Rosalie.

She had somehow ended up on Edwards arm again at some point in the night and they spent the rest of the wedding dancing, meeting and talking so many nobles that she was sure she would never remember their names, as she tried without success to forget he husband's words from earlier. When it was almost midnight Edward informed her that it was time they retired and the accepted another round of congratulations and well wishes before retiring to their bed chamber, where Bella dreaded the moment she would for the first time give herself to a man.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Next Chapter will be...well I think we all know what going to happen next chapter. See you then, and remember to review:)**


	3. Relax

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: It has been brought to my attention that there were some historical inaccuracies in this story. I would like to apologize to anyone who may have been offended by those inaccuracies. I would also like to say that this story is not an historical fiction and therefore it will more than likely not have correct historical facts. I would love to be able to research and have all the correct information, but I do not have the time. I had originally intended to have Edward from England and Bella from France but when I found the cover image it thought "I should use Greece and Troy, since I loved the movie Troy' so I changed it right before uploading it from England and France to Greece and Troy.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: I have decided that to change it back to what I originally intended for it to be so from hence forth Bella will be from France and Edward from England. Sorry for any mix-up this will cause but I find my self always writing England instead of Greece and the fact that I made a huge historical mistake I have decided to write it the way I originally intended.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Edward escorted his new bride to a set of double doors outside a chamber which he told hers would be her new bed chamber, he instructed her to enter the rooms where she would find a set of maids who would undress her and prepare her for his visit. "I shall come to your chambers after the maids have prepared you." Edward told her before turning around and heading to the doors across from her chamber.

When Bella entered her bed chambers she had little time to admire its opulent beauty because as soon as she entered she was swept away by three maids into the bathroom where they undressed, bathed and redressed her in a soft silk translucent white night gown. While one of the maids sat Bella on a chair in front of the mirror and worked on unpinning the intricate pinup of her hair and brushing it out, another maid was turning down her bed sheets and the third maid was poking the fire.

When they were done preparing Bella all three maids left after bidding her a good night. Bella sat in the bed nervously awaiting her husband. She tried to calm herself by rationalizing that there was nothing to fear for women did this all the time, it is what was expected of them and if all women before her could have done it then so could she. After all she was a daughter of France and the French were nothing if not strong and courageous. That did little however in the way of squelching her nerves or the uncontrollable trembling of her hands.

Bella got up and began pacing back and forth wringing her hands as all the horror stories she had overheard women sharing about their first time flooded her memory. '_Surely they were exaggerating when they spoke about it.' _She thought hopefully. She decided to pass the time and check herself over in the mirror to make sure she was presentable for when he finally came. Her long beautiful chocolate brown hair was cascading down her shoulder to her waist in soft curvy waves; she was dressed in a simple white translucent night gown than went all the way to mid calf. She was in the mid of giving herself a pep talk when she heard the door to her bedroom open and turned around just as Edward entered the room and closed the door behind himself.

He was also dressed in night garment, which consisted of a thin white shirt that was left mostly open given Bella a pretty good view of his strong well defined chest and abdomen. He was also dressed in matching long white pants. Bella stood there frozen as she admired the beautiful man that was her husband, he was even more breath taking now and she could feeling her knees go weak from just having him this close to her.

He moved closer and stood directly in front of her. They said nothing just stood face to face staring into each other's eyes. After several silent minutes Edward looked in the direction of the bed before returning his gaze to Bella. "Lie on the bed." He instructed.

She slowly walked over to the bed and crawled into it and lying in the middle. The only sound she could hear in the quiet room was the thunderous beating of her heart as she saw him slowly approach the bed and sat beside her. He then removed his shirt before climbing into bed next to her. He moved a piece of hair behind her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he then moved his hands down her body leaving a fiery trail in their wake as he soft caresses set her body on fire and she felt a strange moisture beginning to pool in her most intimate place. He grasped the end of her night gown slowly pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side. Before she could even begin to feel self conscious about being in this state on undress before a man for the very first time she felt him kissing down her neck and collar bone before pulling one of her now hardened nipples into his mouth. She let out a shocked gasp as pleasure shot through her body. He took his time caressing as sucking on both her soft smooth breasts.

He then discarded his pants and for the first time Bella got her first glance at the male reproductive organ and it was frighteningly huge, she was almost certain that it would never fit inside her. Edward then climbed between her open legs and positioned himself at her entrance. "Relax; I'll try to be a gentle as possible." He whispered as he pushed into her.

"AHHHH!" Bella screamed out as she felt the pain rip through her, it felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. She dug her nails into the sheet and clung to it as if it was her life line as she felt him moving slowly inside her.

"Just relax, and this will be a lot less painless, don't think about it just let go." She heard him whisper to her.

She closed her eyes as she felt tears run down her cheek, she tried her best to relax and not think about the pain and after a while she felt the pain beginning to dull and pleasure taking over in its place. Before long she could feel an unfamiliar tingling building up inside her and as she looked down to where they were joined she could see his penis moving in and out of her with his every thrust, and she felt the most intense pleasure she had ever experience exploded in her as her thrust into her twice more before he to explode and she felt his seed filling her.

Edward then rolled off her trying to calm his breathing, as Bella lay beside him trying to do the same. After several minutes Edward got out of bed redressing himself before looking down at her in her bed. "I will be returning to my bed chambers now and I shall visit you and bed you at my convenience until you have conceived. I expect you to be ready for my visits unless you happen to be bleeding at which time I will not be taking you." He told her before turning and leaving the room.

That was when she was again reminded of his words from earlier while they danced. She found herself crying again for the loss of her beloved home and the loss of any chance of a happy future. It was now glaringly obvious that her husband did not want her and could not be bothered to even get to know her.

After crying for almost an hour she got up and walked over to a basin with water and a wash cloth which the maids had left out earlier and for her to clean up herself. She slowly wiped up the dried up blood and fluids from their union that where on her thighs, wincing when the cloth touch her now sore vagina.

After cleaning up herself she redressed in her night gown then she returned to bed where she laid on the opposite end of the bed from which Edward had been earlier, because she wanted to be as far from where he was and where his sent was so prevalent because he had caused her so much pain and his sent would be too much of a reminder of how harsh he has been to her since they met. She finally fell asleep, exhausted from the overwhelming day she just had, combined with consummating her marriage and all the energy used crying so hard.

* * *

**AN: How was it? I know Edward is a first class asshole right now and Bella seems weak but she will get stronger, just give her time and Edward? Well he'll get better.**

**Thanks for reading and r****emember to leave a review:)**


	4. Dine with me

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, and lets face it I never ever will.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next day Isabella was awoken by bright sunlight streaming into her room and a gentle shaking of her shoulder.

She opened her eyes to see one of the hand maids from last night looking down shyly at her.

"Good morn, my Princess, I am sorry to disturb you but it is time you rose so we can change your bed sheets. We have also already prepared your bath." She said quietly.

"Oh, it is no problem at all. Thank you for waking me." Bella replied kindly, giving the maid a polite smile.

After her bath the maid helped her dress and combed her hair.

"Do you happen to know where I am expected to break my fast this morn?" Bella asked the hand maids as they were getting her room ready.

"We were ordered by Prince Edward to serve you breakfast in your chambers this morning. He said he had some very important business to tend to and that he would join you for supper tonight at six." The oldest of the three hand maids informed her.

"Oh, and before we forget my Princess; the Queen has requested that you join her for lunch at noon. She will have someone come and fetch you." One of the other maids added before they finished cleaning her rooms and getting her dressed after which they served her breakfast, which she ate by herself.

When she had finished breakfast the maids cleared away the dishes before bidding her a good day and left her. She spent the rest of the day until noon alone in her room with only a book as company. She did not know anywhere in the palace nor did she know may people so she was stuck staying by herself until someone call on her or the queen sent for her.

At around noon Bella heard a knock on the door to her chambers to which she asked the person to enter. A royal guard entered telling her that the queen wished to see her; he then escorted her to where the queen sat at a small dining table in a beautiful sunlit room.

"Oh, Isabella, my beautiful daughter, thank you for honoring my invitation to lunch together this lovely day. I know it is just the day after your wedding and you probably want to spend it with your new husband, but please bear with a mother who is anxious to get to know her new daughter." Queen Esme greeted Bella as she entered the room and the guard that brought her bowed and left. She was unaware that Bella had not seen her husband since he left her bedchambers last night and that she had been spending most of her first day as a new wife alone.

"Thank you for having me your Majesty." Bella said offering her a curtsy, she did not think it proper to complain to the queen that she had not seen her husband all day, so she decided not to mention anything about it.

"No thanks necessary dear, it is my pleasure to dine with you. I am eager to get to know you." Esme told her. "Come have a seat and have your fill of this wonderfully prepared meal." Queen Esme urged.

Taking a seat opposite Esme, Bella began to part take in the delicious meal set before her.

"I hope my son did not keep you up all night last night." Esme teased her new daughter-in-law, a smile stretching across her face as Bella blush when she realized what Esme was not so subtly hinting at.

"Oh, no he did not keep me up at all." Bella replied, eyes not meeting Esme's. All she could think was that '_No, he did not keep me up at all, in fact it was like he could not get away fast enough_.'

"Well that's good to hear." Esme replied.

Once they were done eating Queen Esme held out her hand to Bella. "Come my daughter let's take a walk I wish to show you my secret gardens, arguably the most beautiful place in England, though very few know there is a separate garden from the main one."

Esme lead her down many corridors and around many corners, all of which Bella tried to keep track of so she could find her way back there if need be, until finally they came to a wooden fence that had vines growing over it. Esme then led her to a part in the fence where there was a latch, and opening the latch and leading Bella over to the other side.

When Bella looked up she was greeted with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her entire life. "It is so beautiful and peaceful out here." Bella mused as she strolled alongside the queen in the garden. It was really a sight to behold, with beautiful flowers and roses of varied kinds and colors, there were water fountains with statues made in the likeliness of angels, pouring water and birds could be heard chirping about. It gave a sense of serenity and contentment.

"It is, I often come here to be alone when I need to think or get away from the duties of being a queen and just, relax and be my own person, with no responsibilities. It can sometimes get very stressful being a queen; it is not all glitz and glamour, as you will one day learn. " Esme confessed.

"I am honored that you would take me to your place of refuge. It means a lot to me that you would trust me enough to share it with me." Bella said touched that Esme would show her so much kindness after only knowing her for a day, while her own husband barely even acknowledges her presences. He did not even have the decency to greet her this morning, the first morning of their marriage.

"Bella you are now my daughter, and I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but I know I will grow to love you as if I gave birth to you. I also want you to know that I am here for you and you can always come to me if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Oh, Esme thank you. You cannot possibly know how much it means to have your support. It feels like my life has been turned inside out in a matter of days. I am in a strange place, with a new husband and family and I just I—I, thank you." Bella said tears welling up in her eyes.

Esme pulled her into a hug, "Fret not my child you shall lead a happy marriage and life here. Just give everything a moment settle down and all will be well."

Bella highly doubted that seeing as her husband did not seem to want anything besides an heir from their union, but even though Esme assured her that she could confide in her, how could she tell the queen that her son was a cold hearted bastard and that she would never have a happy marriage with him as long as he continued to treat her in this manner.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Edward has made the final approval for your ladies in waiting and you will be introduced to them in the next few days." Esme told Bella as they walked around looking at all the beautiful flowers.

"That is fine." Bella replied, as she continued walking with Esme, she could already feel herself forming a connection with this warm nurturing woman.

* * *

"OK then Dear, I must be off. And tomorrow we shall start making preparations for your birthday celebrations. It will be a joyous occasion, I cannot wait." Esme said when they had returned to the palace after spending a few hours in the garden getting to know each other. She pulled Bella into a motherly hug, and bid her fare well before she departed.

By the time they had gotten back from the gardens and Bella made her way back to her rooms, it was near time for supper, which she remembered the maid saying that Edward said he would be joining her for. So when she got to her room, with the help of the hand maids she freshened up and changed out of her dress from earlier into another one. She wanted to make a good impression on him; she was hopeful that she could persuade him to have a fresh start, since they obviously got off on the wrong foot. A new start where they could at least be friendly towards each other, surely that was not too much to ask for and he shouldn't have a problem with that, she hoped.

When she was done freshening up and re-combing her hair, which had gotten messy during the course of the day she went to sit at the table that was set for her and Edward to dine.

Two hours later and Edward still had not joined her or even send word that he was being delayed, by this point Bella was getting very hungry, but the food had gone cold. She told one of the maids to reheat the food as she hoped that while the food was being reheated Edward would finally make an appearance. Half an hour later the food was reheated and Edward was still a no show. Deciding to go ahead and dine by herself, Bella ate her supper and then headed to her bedroom to undress and await her husband there.

At midnight Bella was still up and waiting. It had been six hours after Edward said he would visit her and he still had not shown up or even sent a message to her. She knew that he was not taking care of any business because Esme had informed her that because of their recent marriage Edward had the next two weeks off any official royal duties and was expected to treat it as a marriage vacation time, to better get to know his new wife and as Esme had put it – time to work on giving her some grand children.

For the second night in a row Bella cried herself to sleep. She cried because she lost her home and the only family she had ever known, she cried because she was scared of what the future held and most of all she cried because even though she knew her husband did not care for her, she still craved his approval and she wanted to please him, because even though she had hardly even imagine what her marriage life would be like when she was younger, when she did think of it she always imagine a marriage like the one her aunt and uncle had. A marriage based on loyalty, respect and love. A marriage that it appears she will never have.

* * *

**AN: I know you guys are anxious to see Bella stand up to Edward and I promise she will, but all in due time.**

**So let me know what you think. Please remember to leave a review:)**


End file.
